


Strong Enough

by ChildofStorms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofStorms/pseuds/ChildofStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, I have a new purpose. I'll be strong for the people that need it. I'll stand infront of them and be the hero. Fem! America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was depressing. I am just totally out of it and miserable. School sucks, home life sucks… I know that is not a good word choice, but I am too frustrated to care. These really just shows what I think right now and I am kind of on the edge of doing something really stupid. I hate my life.
> 
> -Sidenote, this was made back in 2011. transferring old stories to AO3.

Why can't she stop hating?

Why can't I stop crying?

Why do we fight, why did I snap?

How is it that every choice we make leads to a greater mistake?

Allie watched as the other nation fell down. Tears filled the other's eyes and with a hint of surprise she realized hers were filling too. She looked down at the other blonde, noting that her own eyes were leaking the clear liquid. How dare he cry, how dare he make himself look like the good guy? Allie had only wanted her freedom, she hadn't wanted this!

Where was the love they had? The times where Arthur would take her places or when he would visit her on her little island of isolation? She loved her brother, but sometimes he wasn't enough. She had wanted his attention, to be his equal, but this declaration wasn't supposed to result in this. Now, everyone was against her. Even Canada had come to the aid of England. She was all alone.

In the end, she only had herself to stand for…

No, that wasn't right.

There were more like her, nations and people that had been betrayed by the one's closest to them, she still had a purpose! She looked down at England, she had failed this one. She hadn't been…

Strong Enough.

She looked towards the rainy sky, allowing the water to hit her face.

This promise, this new purpose, couldn't be broken. And with this promise, she would stand alone to face the storm.

A hollow angel.

She let out a small smile. That sounded right to her. Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. A hollow iron angel that would stand tall and be a hero for others. A beacon of hope and life. Of freedom and justice. That is what she now stood for; those were the words that started all of this.

With a small mumble, she looked down at Arthur, England she thought, and allowed the floodgate of her tears to break,

"You used to be so big."


End file.
